¿Hermione & Cormac? solo bajo un hechizo
by Krol Weasley
Summary: Hermione y Cormac tienen una cita en San Valentín pero... Cómo accedió la chica a tener una cita con el chico más desagradablemente arrogante q haya conocido? deberás entrar y leer para averiguarlo.   No es un Cormac/Hermione total.


_**¿Hermione & Cormac? Sólo bajo un hechizo…**_

Algunos departamentos del ministerio bajo la autorización de sus empleados habían sido decorados con grandes corazones rojos y cupidos voladores que arrojaban pequeñas flechas a los que pasaban cerca, éstas no tenían ningún efecto aparente, solo una pequeña gota de euforia para levantar el ambiente, nada que fuera muy visible, sólo mejoraba un poco el humor de las personas.

El departamento de juegos y deportes mágicos no era la excepción y muchos empleados disfrutaban la nueva decoración, y muchos chicos y chicas se mandaban románticos memorándums entre ellos. Esa tarde Cormac había recibido 8, 3 eran de unas chicas que trabajaban con él y los otros 5 eran de parte de chicas de otros departamentos. En ellos las chicas le escribían lo guapo que era y cuanto querían pasar la noche de San Valentín junto a él. No era que al chico no le gustaba salir con chicas diferentes casi todas las noches, después de todo, su relación más larga había sido de dos semanas, pero ese día en especial lo ponía un poco delicado.

La tarde había pasado rápidamente para el chico después de unos descarados coqueteos por parte de las chicas que venían a entregar informes. Estaba pensando sobre qué chica iba a ser la elegida para cenar con él en esa noche tan especial cuando los gritos de júbilo de 3 de sus compañeros lo sacaron de su burbuja.

-¡Si!, ¡lo hemos conseguido!- gritaba uno de ellos.

-¡Hay que probarlo! - Comentó otro de los muchachos más animado.

Cormac frunció el seño mientras intentaba deducir a que se estaban refiriendo los chicos ya ue estos le tapaban el campo de visión donde estaba su creación. No aguantando más la intriga McLaggen se acercó a ellos para poder observar a un Cupido parte de la decoración terroríficamente agrandado y que parecía algo descontrolado, temblaba como si huera bebido grandes tazas de café.

Cormac afectado por la imagen se vio obligado a preguntar - ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Es uno de los cupidos parte de la decoración?, ¿Qué le hicieron?

Los tres chicos se giraron a mirarlo, eran menores que él y visiblemente menos atractivos.

-Esto mi querido amigo McLaggen, es lo que nos ayudara a conseguir citas para esta noche- al ver que Cormac lo miraba expectante continuó - efectivamente se trata de uno de los Cupidos de la decoración pero mejorado, este en vez de arrojar flechas con un poco de euforia, la lanza con importantes cantidades de amortencia eficaces para que la chica este enamorada del primero que vea luego de recibir una flecha por lo que dura la noche de San Valentín- terminó de explicar el chico sabiondo de las gafas.

Cormac tuvo que reprimir una sonora carcajada, esos chicos no podían ser más solitarios y tristes, pero luego se dio cuenta que como le pasaba muchas veces había olvidado que no todos habían nacido con el atractivo natural que el poseía.

-Si quieres puedes usarlo tú también- le ofreció uno de ellos amablemente

-No, creo que sea necesario- rechazó la ayuda lo más amablemente que pudo.

Pero antes de que alguno de los chicos pudiera decir algo, el gigantesco Cupido salió volando pasando por la puerta y siguiendo por el pasillo con los chicos que corrían asustados detrás de él.

Minutos después se encontraba yendo rumbo al 4to piso a por unos informes, mientras esperaba a la secretaria, fue cuando la vio. Tan hermosa como la recordaba en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera dejado huella alguna en ella, la imagen le recordó mucho cuando la veía por los pasillos del castillo ya que iba cargada de pergaminos y libros como antaño. Parecía molesta ya que un leve ceño fruncido adornaba su cara, su mirada y expresiones daba a entender que se sentía brumada por todo ese asunto del San Valentín.

La tomó por sorpresa cuando se paró frente a ella asiéndola saltar un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que se le callera lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

-Hermione, ¿Come te va?- saludo con su clásica sonrisa arrogante

La chica tardó un poco en contestar pero sonrió amablemente - Cormac… ¡Cuánto tiempo!.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho pero para ti pareciera que no, luces fantástica, estás muy hermosa.

Hermione se ruborizó incómoda ante el cumplido y solo pudo articular -Gracias.

Cormac sonrió de nuevo y quedaron mirándose por unos segundo hasta que el dijo - ¿Planes para esta noche? - Tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que le costó procesar la pregunta.

-Bueno…- comenzó incomoda- la verdad es que no, Ron tuvo que irse a una misión no voy a poder estar con él en San Valentín- escupió lo último con enojo.

Cormac no sabía si alegrarse porque la chica estaba libre esa noche o entristecerse ´por el hecho de que estuviera saliendo con alguien más.

-Ah… Estas saliendo con alguien… -comentó deprimido

-Si con Ron -repitió la chica pero al ver que el chico no sabía a quién se refería aclaró- con Ron Weasley.

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que ella era novia de nada más ni nada menos que del perdedor Weasley.

-¿Con Weasley? ¿Enserio?- preguntó sonriendo sin creérsela.

Hermione arrugó el rostro y preguntó ofendida-¿Te estás burlando?

-No claro que no- contestó el joven rápidamente- es solo que pienso que una chica como tú se merece algo mejor, alguien como yo… - terminó poniéndose una mano en el pecho hinchado de orgullo.

-¿Disculpa?, yo creo que puedo elegir salir con quién quiera ¿ no es así?- Hermione estaba enfadándose.

-sí, pero tal vez es porque no has tenido la oportunidad de salir con alguien como yo, ah pero espera si bien no recuerdo salimos juntos un tiempo en Hogwarts.

-¡Sólo fuimos juntos a un estúpido baile!-gritó molesta

-Pero apuesto que fue el mejor de tu vida- comento con una voz suave y seductora.

-bueno, no se tu pero yo tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo distraerme con estas cosas, además de que eres un maleducado y no quiero seguir hablando contigo- q se dio media vuelta molesta para ir rumbo al ascensor, mientras esperaba la llegada de éste, McLaggen se le acercó

-Espera Hermione, si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche porque tu tonto novio está de viaje yo podría llevarte a una cita conmigo a un excelente restorán donde tengo reservación y sólo Merlín sabe dond…- pero fue interrumpido por el ascensor que se abrió abruptamente dejando libre a un psicótico bebe en pañales que chocó contra Hermione clavándole un flecha, la chica cayó hacia atrás pero fue sujetada por el muchacho que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien Hermione?- pregunto Cormac aún sujetándola al mismo tiempo en que el otro ascensor también se detuvo en ese piso con los 3 jóvenes que perseguían al ángel del amor.

De repente el rostro de Hermione se relajó rápidamente y miro a Cormac a los ojos con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa de lado cual si estuviera borracha.

-Nunca había estado mejor - contesto suavemente - aquí en tus brazos me siento tan segura.

Mclaggen quedó con la boca abierta por el cambio abrupto de actitud pero al ver a sus compañeros de departamento intentando alcanzar al Cupido que se balanceaba en la lujosa lámpara de techo tirando flechas a los empleados del 4to piso sonrió, Hermione sería suya hasta que terminara el día.

-Entonces… Hermione- comenzó una vez más- ¿quieres salir conmigo hoy?

El restorán estaba lleno de alegres parejas acarameladas derramando miel por todos lados, Mclaggen miraba a su alrededor sonriendo tal vez él podría ser uno de ellos pero debía esperar a que su cita arribara, ya llevaba cerca de 20 minutos de retraso pero Cormac estaba tranquilo, las mujeres siempre demoran en arreglarse.

De pronto Hermione hizo su entrada, como si se tratara de una princesa caminó en cámara lenta hasta el joven castaño jugador de Quidditch que la miraba embobado, debido al código de vestimenta del establecimiento, Hermione vestía un hermoso vestido rojo pasíon que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas mostrando sus delicadas piernas. Llegó a la mesa con una sonrisa en Cormac.

-Disculpa la demora, Ginny no estaba muy de acuerdo en esta cita- se excusó la chica elevando un poco los hombre restándole importancia al seguro conflicto que tuvo con su cuñada al venir a una cita de San Valentín con un chico que no era su hermano.

-Guau, esta hermosa Hermi- la saludó el muchacho ignorando lo dicho por ella con un beso en la mejilla y tomándose el atrevimiento de usar un apodo cariñoso con ella.

-Muchas gracias Cormac, tu tampoco te quedas atrás… esa túnica de gala te hace resaltar tus fuerte músculos- Comento con una voz un poco atrevida muy impropia de ella.

-Bueno… si todo sale bien tal vez podrías verlos y tocarlos esta noche- Cormac habló con un tono similar al de la chica.

-Me encantaría - contestó la chica llevando su cuerpo hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre la mesa para estar más cerca del chico que estaba enfrente.

-Me parece muy bien, pero lo moral y socialmente correcto es que tangamos una cena antes de esas "cosas"- el chico comentó lo ultimo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

Luego de una encantadora y amorosa cena donde ambos se decían cumplidos o se agarraban de las manos llego la hora del postre, pidieron 2 pasteles corazón, unos postres especialmente hechos para aumentar la felicidad de los enamorados seguramente uno de los ingredientes en su interior fuera amortencia o euforia.

-Hermione… quería preguntarte… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?- la arrogancia de McLaggen salió a luz.

Hermione pareció meditarlo por un momento y luego contestó - Sinceramente no se que elegir… todo tú es tan perfecto - terminó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y con cara de tonta enamorada. Pero antes que Cormac pudiera hablar ella continuó - No puedo creer como rompí contigo en 6to año y encima por culpa de Ron, ese maldito infeliz que se va a una condenada misión justo en día de San Valentín, seguramente esté con otra chica por eso no quiso estar conmigo- terminó con mucho rencor en su voz.

-No te preocupes por él mi princesa, el no se merece a una chica como tú, además hace poco me llegó la información de que se veía con otra chica - inventó eso último para su propio beneficio.

-Tienes razón, ¿por qué hablar de él si tengo a la perfección justo en frente mío?- la chica se paró y rodeó la mesa acercándose peligrosamente a McLaggen sentándose en sus piernas y mirándolo fijamente.

Cormac estaba acostumbrado a salir con miles de chicas y estaba seguro de haber salido con todos los tipos posibles y con algunas que habían sido mucho más atrevidas que la castaña, pero por algún motivo esa noche se sentía muy nervioso y hasta se sentía un poco culpable de aprovecharse de ella estando bajo un hechizo, después de meditarlo un momento decidió aprovechar seguramente esa sería su única oportunidad.

Así que con la castaña aun sentada sobre sus piernas le susurró en el oído - ¿Quieres terminar esta noche especial en mi apartamento?

La chica rio pero no pudo contestar ya que su boca fue capturada por la de Cormac en un violento, poco delicado y apasionado beso. El beso se profundizó aumentando la temperatura de los dos jóvenes, Cormac la apretó más hacia ella y le indicó al camarero que le trajera la cuenta, se debían ir ya de ese lugar.

Pero antes de que el camarero llegara con la cuenta un rugido los interrumpió.

-¡HERMIONE!- resonó una voz masculina y muy enojada.

La pareja separó sus labios para poder ver a un pelirrojo muy enojado que avanzaba hacia ellos varita en mano volteando mesas y sillas vacías.

Cormac tragó nervioso y no tuvo tiempo de quitarse a la chica de encima, por lo que el pelirrojo tiró de ella con violencia parándola junto a él, dirigiéndole una mirada más asesina al chico.

-¡TU!-lo señalo con el dedo con ira.

-Eh… Hola Weasley… ¿como estas? ¿No estabas en una misión o algo así?- preguntó el joven que estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

-Sí pero recibí una lechuza de mi hermana contándome que te querías aprovechar de mi chica como te atreves a tocarlo un solo pelo ¡maldito bastardo te voy a matar!- se quiso abalanzar contra él pero fue detenido por su amigo Harry que estaba detrás de él.

-Ya vámonos Ron, después arreglaras cuentas con él, no podemos pelear en este lugar- tranquilizó el pelinegro mirando alrededor nervioso - vámonos, Hermione debe tomar el antídoto.

Ron miró como castaña miraba soñadoramente a McLaggen con la misma cara que lo miraba a él en estado normal y su ira volvió a aumentar pero decidió que dejaría su venganza para otro día, así que caminó hasta su novia, la abrazó y los 3 desaparecieron dejando a Cormac solo.

Fuera lo que fuera que Weasley le haría para vengarse había valido la pena, había tenido una "cita" con Hermione que había estado encantadora, por más que lo odiara de ahora en adelante, él seguiría molestándola para volver a repetir la mejor cita de su vida.

No pude resistirme Ron y Hermione son mi pareja favorita… XD

Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan tenido un dulce San Valentin

UN REVIEW NO CUESTA NADA


End file.
